1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus having a touch screen. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus including a touch screen and an accessory, like a keyboard, which can be detachably disposed in the electronic apparatus to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of touch screen technology, electronic apparatuses that can be operated only by the touch screen, tablet PCs for example, are becoming more widespread.
However, since the electronic apparatus like the tablet PC is operated only by touch of the touch screen, there is a problem that when a user needs to type a lot of characters and/or symbols, such as creating a document, the typing work is inconvenient.
For solving the problem, an input apparatus, such as a keyboard, has been provided as an accessory that can be connected to the tablet PC to use.
Generally, a conventional keyboard is provided in the form of a stand in which the tablet PC is erected and secured. At this time, the keyboard is provided with a channel portion in which the tablet PC is inserted, and the channel portion is connected by a hinge so as to rotate with respect to a main body of the keyboard. As a result, an angle between the keyboard and the tablet PC connected to the channel portion can be adjusted. Also, the channel portion is provided with a fixing means to fix the tablet PC. For example, a latch and hook structure can be used as the fixing means.
However, since the conventional keyboard includes a hinge structure in the channel portion so that the tablet PC can be rotated a certain angle, there is a problem that the conventional keyboard has a complex structure.
Since the fixing means to fix the tablet PC to the channel portion is needed, there is also a problem that the structure of the conventional keyboard is complex.
Since the conventional tablet PC and keyboard are carried about in a separate state, there is also a problem that carrying them is inconvenient.